Due to the use of mobile devices, such as smart phones, wearable devices, and tablets, user interaction with mobile applications has been increasing. As users move away from web-based browsers to using mobile devices they often lose the ability to easily transfer data from one mobile app to another. In general, mobile applications are single purpose and very good at one specific thing, but moving information between mobile applications can be cumbersome. Providing actions for content displayed on a screen can improve the usability of mobile applications but predicting actions for displayed content is challenging.